


Back Home

by anassa_anemou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Insomnia, Job-Related Trauma, M/M, community:hc_bingo, daddy kinky, dom/sub dynamics, implied tortures, infected wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk has a very good record of having to be scolded for not sleeping well or taking care of himself. Dr. McCoy has a great record of applying hypos, this time he is thinking of something very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> for the hc_bing Feb Mini Challenge - Amnesty Round.   
> prompts: septicemia/infected wounds, job-related trauma, corporal punishment, wild card (insomnia)
> 
> It's my first time doing d/s related topics, be gentle.

It all starts as routine, Scott beams them down to a very pacific planet in which the Federation is interested in maintaining good contact because of their positions between two major transit flow for ships. It’s a diplomatic mission, with the Enterprise offering gifts, mostly trinkets, and the King offering hospitality during the negotiations.

And of course, it all goes wrong.

***

He can’t sleep, so he just look at the ceiling of Med-bay and wonders if Bones will ever let him go back to his room. Intellectually, Jim understands what happened to him and his CMO can’t just send him back, because he will probably lose his leg, but his mind, just wants to get the fuck out of here and back to his shift. Jim never liked being away from his job, but when he is hurt being here means he doesn’t have what to do and that is very dangerous: his mind will have time to process of has happen.

_Bones is hovering above him, eyes worried and jaw clenched. It’s been weeks since he last saw anyone known and his friend face is such a beautiful one after dealing with Ferengis. His vision is blurry and he thinks his leg should be hurting like hell after they smashed a club against it, but right now he just wants to hear Bones murmuring over and over : “I got you, Jim, I got you.”_

When Jim opens his eyes again, Bones is looking at him with his Dominance Face, eyes hard and observant, assessing how Jim is really doing beyond what he continuously been telling for the pass hours. Jim’s heart is beating like crazy and his cock should be making a valiant effort to get hard, but with his leg in the state she is, Bones has all of his lower body paralyzed.

“I thought you didn’t do The Face in public, Bones.” Bones continues to look at him and Jim’s breath hitches when he feels a hand touching his neck, kneading the skin with force. When Bones does that it means they are in a scene, one he isn’t asking Jim to participate, but one he knows Jim will take it, because he needs.

In other circumstances he would enjoy the rush of doing this in public, a thing they only did once or twice and generally in a shore leave to not flag their unusual relationship to the rest of the ship. They aren’t really visible with his bed surrounded by the thick plastic bubble to prevent more infections and the closed curtains, but yet, he feels his neck hot and the start of a full body flush.

“You don’t have to think about anything, Jimmy, bad boys that don’t follow the orders of their daddies don’t have the right to whine about anything. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Jimmy, don’t you want to be a good, responsible captain to this ship?” Bones is waiting for him to answer and Jim knows if he doesn’t his punishment will be worse; the thing is, he doesn’t really know what to do when he is already hurt and he can move to give Bones free access to his bottom.

“I want to be good, Bones, I’m good, it wasn’t my fault! I told Spock I was capable of following the plan. Why should I get punished for his decision? Didn’t I already got punishment enough? Damn it, Bones! I’m here, losing my fucking leg because I got tortured by the bastard pirates the Ferengis sold me. What the hell do you want from me?” Bones doesn’t move, he continues to knead Jim’s neck, just observing the tantrum act.

“I want you to drop your voice and stop bothering the other patients and I want you to take big breaths, calming yourself or I will add to your punishment.” When Jim opened his mouth to say more, Bones hand closed above it, preventing him to speak. Jim forced his nose to inhale and exhale in short bursts, until he felt confident to even his breathing and obey Bones’ order. “Very good, now I’ll speak and you will remain quite, I’ll take my hand from your mouth and you will be a good boy, Jimmy.”

Jim continued to breath, focusing in the hand still working on his neck; the warmth from the contact was so soothing he was sure for now Bones would avoid punishments that involved leaving him alone, cold or thinking he was in that room again.

_They hated that he didn’t cry or ask for help, that he didn’t broke. They worked on his mind, sending images of his friends forgetting him and moving with their lives. He could see a quarter Vulcan baby in Uhura’s arms and Bones smiling to her as he kissed a nice browned boy fresh from the Academy. Spock in command and Sulu stating they were getting out from the Ferengis’ Slave Market. It hurt, but he continued to focused in the phantom pressure against his skull; Bones would find him, he would make things ok._

“Now, I’m not blaming you for doing your job, Jimmy, I’m not even blaming you for disobeying Spock when he saw you compromised and took the command. I know you felt like it was a simple revenge for what you did to get the Enterprise, you were drugged and compromised. What you did wrong was not thrusting me to find you; I know you kept bashing your head to the wall and that is a good call for you remembering me, but Jim, you knew better than to hide from me and not tell me what I needed to know. I trust you to tell me when things are not ok and you keeping me on the dark about your insomnia is a breach of our contract. I had to know you weren’t sleeping from the biobed. I had to know from observing you at night and seeing you didn’t sleep but held your breathing when I came to check on you.”

_Bones eyes are on him, their hands firm on each other, holding while M’Benga takes care of his leg. There is a sheet between them, so Jim doesn’t see the state his leg is in, Bones doesn’t tell lies about his medical status, but he won’t tell Jim anything else than to keep quiet and let his second in command finish the operation. Jim is sweating and his eyes dance around, he feels the club smashing against his leg again, and again and again. He shouldn’t have a leg anymore and he wonders if the sheet is there so he doesn’t see the amputee member. He remembers the pirates laughing when they found worms all around him; how much can M’Benga heal when the flesh is putrid?_

“Come back to me, Jimmy. You are safe, but you need to be punished for what you did. Not because I want to hurt you, but because you need to know how much I love you. How much it hurts to see you going away in your thoughts, and having nightmares and not trusting me to help you out. I know you are still afraid and you have every reason to, but you need to fight it, Jimmy, you need to come back for me.”

_The Medbay is silent and Bones has his eyes closed in the chair he been occupying since they recovered Jim. Spock comes and goes, while he orders the ship back to it’s pristine conditions. Jim sees his leg there and his mind conjures a bionic leg, because it is not possible for him to think they healed. He wishes Bones let him stay in his quarters, there a least he would put the stars in the screens and hear the grass of Iowa swishing from side to side in his old records. He won’t close his eyes, here or there, he still feel likes there are things crawling in his body._

Bones is punching the numbers to open a drawer in Jim’s bedside and when it opens, Jim see’s the rope they bought at Risa, one made like the old Japanese bonding rope. Jim keeps quiet while Bones works a the rope locking his wrists in a “x”. It’s a slow process, something Bones does to keep Jim focused on the sensation of being held but not feeling pain. The rope will be their safety net, it feels just like Bones hands smooth and firm touching him, but allowing Bones to have his hands for whatever he has planned.

They played many times before, but sometimes, times like this Bones would just take control and thought Jim would act like a brat and try to escape the punishment or the control, they both knew he needed. Not for the first time, Jim saw himself wondering why he needed to have his lover take care of him like this and why Bones was willing to give it to him.

There is a thick rubber band in Bones hand, and it’s Jim wonders if Bones will tie something else; maybe a do it yourself gag. He feels the rubber band sliding in one of his hands and Bones steady grip to keep his arms resting against his stomach.

“I can’t spank you for obvious reasons, but I found those simple rubber bands can have a good sting without too much damage or movement. I will get you ten slaps in each hand, you will count them for me and when we finish you will sit there and write a full report for me of what you been feeling since we got you back.” Jim stays quiet and Bones waits, he always waits to let the punishment sink into Jim’s head. “Do you know why are you being punished, Jimmy?”

“No.” Bones hardened his look and asked one more time and Jim didn’t respond.

“I’ll tell you Jimmy, you are being punished for not following our contract, where your obligation is to tell me when you need something and to report to me about your physical and mental conditions when I ask or when you need me to do something.” Jim continued to stare at Bones and he felt the first slap of the rubber against the palm of his hand. “Count them, Jimmy, now.”

Jim tried to twist from Bones grip, but he was pinned to bed by intensity of the eyes glaring at him with worry. It was then Jim got about what was this: Bones was using the contract clause that required him to tell Bones about his health, even if she would be overriden by disease, to bring him back to apathy. He slumped back against the bed and count one.

Very surly Jim let himself wash the memories and focus at the sting in his hand, counting automatically while he kept looking at Bones and watching his face blur through the tears falling from his eyes. Bones was there, and when he pulled the band from the other hand, Jim didn’t even saw the first time Bones traded them, Jim slumped further in bed, murmuring sorrys.

“It’s ok, Jimmy, all is forgiven, oh darlin’ I was so scared. I’m just glad you came back for me.” Bones kissed his forehead and cleaned his face from the tears, praising him for his courage. They stayed like that and Jim wrapped on the ropes and the smell of his lover felt asleep.

***

When Jim woke up, Bones was sitting by his side, his hands were untied and his body was on his side, the injured leg up, propped on a sling. He could see the regenerator working on a very thin and angry red skin, and he was sure it was Bones way of showing him he was safe, his leg being healed.

“Don’t think you escaped doing the record about how are you feeling,kid. I only let you sleep from exhaustion and your punishment isn’t over. You are forgiven and you know it, but this is important too.” Jim smiled and closed his eyes pretending to go back to sleep, when he heard a huff from Bones he knew things would be ok.

His mind was still going back to the cell and the pain, but now he had the chance to keep Bones by his side and he would hold onto: he was home.


End file.
